Character Poemfiles
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: We've all seen the character profile videos of each Anubis house member. What about their backgrounds? Their history? Their love? Their faith? Their belonging? Their hurt?
1. Chapter 1: Alfie Lewis

**Character Poem-files: Alfie Lewis**

February 11, 2011

* * *

No one hardly ever notices  
the sidekick,  
the jokester who has no story,  
only pranks.

But maybe no story is needed  
If you liven everyone else's up.  
Maybe that's your place in the world:  
To accept and wait on the sideline,  
live life through humorously.

Until nightmarish winds push you into a game gone too far.  
It's then when you see who your real friends are,  
as you step onto the next level,  
past the glass walls.

Real friends,  
like your fellow prankster mate,  
Whom you do everything with,  
consult his trust and expertise of romance  
thinking his help is for your own good.

Or is it for his own laugh?  
You know of his glass door he has never stepped through,  
you know of his reasons for it too.  
What if this game of yours and yours only,  
between you and him puts a bar,  
with you within the fragile house,  
you witness for what he really is.  
And your friendship was a lie,  
a truth for the game to uncover.

For now the role of the sidekick changes place.  
As you're brought onto the truth,  
and your friend bribes against the dark.  
It's funny how your way suddenly seem clear,  
even if misted by the past of wanting to be friends again.

But for now, you take charge  
Hoping to get the girl your heart  
was always set upon  
like an fiery amber sunrise  
Waiting for a new day to start  
putting an end to the manipulative darkness  
you had just escaped  
brought upon you by a your "mate".

But maybe sunrise and dusk will meet,  
clash for the better  
and you'll be there to greet those two  
Because after all,  
they've always been an influence on you.

~TrinityFlower of Memories


	2. Chapter 2: Patricia Williamson

**Character Poem-files: Patricia Williamson**

**January 5, 2012**

No matter how hard you try,  
despite your strength on keeping the hope alive  
no one seems to care.

Your friendship isn't a memory  
but a new presence is in your life  
and people's head turns  
when you ravage for answers

No one to trust,  
nothing to be said,  
When Joy in your heart  
clearly seems to be dead

You do not care why,  
your anger ventures out  
onto innocent spirits  
with connections, there's no doubt

To the mystery you've found yourself  
Waiting soon to end  
Once you went your own path,  
but now on other footsteps, you trend

A person who seems not what he is,  
A friend who may not be gone  
Has weaved more mysteries into your future  
but with now more people with a bond

And with a salute, you place your hand  
to whom you've once barely called friends  
As you uncover the truth,  
seeing into the _private investigator_ with a new lens

You try and help as you can,  
Devotion is that much on your side,  
though at times it gets you in trouble  
when the jokester drinks the eternal water,  
which you have barely hide

It still haunts you,  
the past, the kidnap,

how you feel like you're always alone  
and yet with a stranger when you hear a snap  
And yet with friends, with Joy, and demise is drowned  
it is clearly said  
that when you meet trouble, they've met their match:  
"Who's ready to bring these suckers down?"

~TrinityFlower of Memories


	3. Chapter 3: Jerome Clarke

**Author's note: Eugene read this last February. His tweet's found here: http : / / twitter. com/ #!/ Eugene_Simon/ status/ 35734988938948608 (delete the spacings) . Enjoy!**

* * *

**Character Poem-files: Jerome Clarke**

**February 6, 2011**

You never really notice  
what you have until it's gone.  
And when it's truly gone,  
you wish you've never even known it.

It's one to feel alone  
with no where to go  
when you find yourself in certain situations.  
It's another when a loved one forces you into it.

There's no hope,  
no matter how many letters you sent them,  
no matter how many calls you've placed.

What is home  
if the letters you've mailed to your loved ones are sent back?  
There will never be escape from emotions  
unless you demoralize yourself  
and then maybe the fear of your escape  
will bring even worse consequences.

And when the hope of love strikes you  
in untimely manner,  
you think this is the moment. Redemption.  
Will you let your past horrors guide you  
or future light?

Because as soon as you walk towards it  
the light is claimed by someone else.  
Someone who doesn't deserve it.

An entity concealed by glass houses  
in which you can witness its occurrence  
but never hear the rush of life within  
never feel the light's warm glow on your face.

Because glass houses are needed for life to go on.  
They're not there to keep their secrets in  
but to keep you out.  
To preserve all the fruits of their emotions  
leave the rotten ones out.

So keep wearing that mask forever more,  
because emotions are just emotions,  
when knocking on glass door.

~TrinityFlower of Memories


	4. Chapter 4: Mara Jaffray

**Character Poem-files: Mara Jaffray**

**January 3, 2012**

The smart girl, the innocent  
A person found in light of her pathway—  
straight and narrow, no obstacles  
-until the trials of youth submerge the road,  
casting challenges across her way

She tries choosing a path,  
not knowing she leaves  
the person on the other path to walk alone.

Books and cleverness come to aid not.  
Cheats and lies force her towards the path  
that shouldn't be taken,  
the smarter path watches her closely.

A young soul on that path,  
hidden behind a wall  
that had only just began to open up,  
closing narrowing as she turned on to the next

So are the two pathways any really different?  
One is built from riches and lies,  
the other enforces blackmail and cheat.  
Does the path she choose stray to help herself?  
Or lead to save another?

Because the 'other' guy you tried to give a chance  
He didn't care  
So the moment he wished to stay out of your life  
You let him...

And yet...  
And yet it was his courage he gave you that rose above,  
to tell others exactly what they needed to hear,  
more probably the title you were blessed of when you tapped his arm,  
Because only in your memory now was he in the clear

And by the end—when the 'other' man in her life  
discusses the multiple attempts, endless scenarios for how to get her back,  
you harden  
For you do not care now finding love or not  
not when it seems like everyone you know is against you

~TrinityFlower of Memories

* * *

**Yes. It was hugely Jara. Can you blame me?**

THREEE DAYS!


End file.
